Skipper
|category = Skipper |complex = |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = |species = Human-Sized Doll (Human) A human, sort of}} Skipper Roberts is a main character in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. The second eldest of the Roberts sisters, Skipper lives with Barbie, Stacie, Chelsea, Blissa, Taffy and Tawny in the Dreamhouse. Official Description The oldest of the three younger sisters of Barbie, Skipper is a tech guru/budding filmmaker. When she’s not directing her fam in her next movie masterpiece, she’s texting, gaming and talking… sometimes at the same time. Of all the sisters, she's the one who wonders, "Should I do what Barbie does or do the last thing Barbie would do?" Appearance Personality Skipper can be seen as a tech wiz, a social butterfly, and a typical teenager. Skipper is sassy, sarcastic and lazy but thoughtful, kind and considerate. Yet she is competitive as seen in 'Perf Pool Party'. Skipper enjoys all creative things like music, movies, and fashion, she enough enjoys creating her own things. Relationships Skipper's sisters are Barbie, Stacie, and Chelsea. Appearances |7 = |8 = |11 = }} |3 = |5 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |4 = |E2 = }} |5 = |7 = |8 = }} |2 = |4 = |7 = }} |3 = |N1 = |N2 = }} |2 = |5 = |9 = |13 = |14 = |15 = }} |5 = |6 = |8 = |9 = |10 = |11 = |12 = |13 = }} Website Gallery SkipperHeader1.jpg|link=Closet Princess SkipperHeader2.jpg|link=Day at the Beach SkipperHeader3.jpg|link=Gone Glitter Gone - Part 1 SkipperHeader4.jpg|link=Gone Glitter Gone - Part 1 SkipperHeader5.jpg|link=Gone Glitter Gone - Part 2 SkipperHeader6.jpg|link=Gone Glitter Gone - Part 2 SkipperHeader7.jpg|link=Help Wanted SkipperHeader8.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge SkipperHeader9.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge SkipperHeader10.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll Family Tree George Roberts──┬──Margaret Roberts │ ┌─────────────────────┬───────┴───────┬───────────────┐ Barbara Millicent Roberts Skipper Roberts Stacie Roberts Chelsea Roberts Trivia *Skipper's voice actress,Paula Rhodes, also voices Stacie. *In addition to Skipper and Stacie sharing the same voice actress, they're also the only characters in the series to share a voice actor/actress, and Paula Rhodes, the actress who voices the two siblings, is the only cast member in the series to voice more than one character. *Skipper's home address is 1959 Malibu Way. 1959 is the year the Barbie fashion doll was first introduced. *Skipper knows how to drive a golf cart as shown in Sisters Ahoy. *Skipper can make coconut smoothies. *It is revealed in Endless Summer that Skipper loves the video game Call of Fashion 3. *It is hinted that Skipper likes to drink soda since in "Sisters Ahoy" she pops open a soda bottle and drinks from it. (She uses the bottle cap as one of the required items in the scavenger hunt.) *Skipper is the hostess of the game show "I'm Barbie's BFF" in Let's Make A Doll. *It is hinted that Skipper likes to DJ as on several occasions she is seen playing around with a turntable. She even goes as far as to deny Stacie's request on decorations so she could blast out tunes for the party. *Skipper has many gadgets that's why she needs a charger's charger. *She got fired a few dozen times. *Skipper is the only brunette within the Roberts sisters. Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Dolls